Within the prior art, voice recognition is well known for producing textual information from verbal information. Both untrained and individually trained voice recognition algorithms are known by those skilled in the art. The untrained algorithms are capable of recognizing words spoken by individuals from a broad spectrum of a given population. However, untrained algorithms are limited in their vocabulary and require more time to recognize words than trained algorithms. The trained algorithms require that the algorithm be trained to recognize words spoken by only one individual. Unfortunately, both types of voice recognition algorithms do not function properly when trying to recognize multiple speakers particularly when the speakers are all talking simultaneously. Hence, prior art attempts to perform machine transcription of conferences have been unsuccessful. One type of type of conferences were it is desirable to provide transcription is a telecommunication conference.
It is well known to use conference bridges to provide telecommunication conferences where a plurality of individuals can simultaneously participate in a telecommunication call from a variety of geographical locations. Such telecommunication conference calls are well known to be capable of supporting not only audio but also video information.